


Wishing for a Shooting Star

by Whomerlockwood



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whomerlockwood/pseuds/Whomerlockwood
Summary: Jack surprises Daniel with a kinda romantic evening, but sometimes wishes stay wishes.





	Wishing for a Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my beta readers [ silverelfmage ](http://silverelfmage.tumblr.com) and [ notexactreflection ](http://notexactreflection.tumblr.com). You two helped me building up the confidence to publish it!

Jack went to Daniel’s office; it appeared Daniel was again busy with some ancient text. “Hey, Daniel!” He was leaning on the door frame, slightly grinning. The younger man was so busy with his texts that he hadn’t noticed Jack at all. “Daniel?”, the Collonel asked again, slowly approaching the younger man’s desk. When he noticed the cause of Daniel’s silence, a warm grin was spread over his face. “Earth to Danny-boy!“, he joked while waving his hand in front of Daniel’s face. The blue-eyed man jerked up and looked at his friend. It actually took him a second to realise it was Jack leaning at his table with a sloppy grin.

“Oh, uh.. hi, Jack,“ he answered, still a bit confused about his surroundings.

“Wanted t‘ know if you had plans for today.“ The older man was avoiding looking at the younger one and instead focused on the texts that were lying on the table.

“Well, I am trying to translate those texts we found at our last mission.“

“‘S difficult?“

“Not that much, it’s just Latin, although it is very old Latin. The problem is that it evolved from earth’s old Latin and became a newer Latin that differs from our new Latin, so it kinda is like a completely new language and it’s hard to find the origin of some words.“

“So nothing special, no need to take your work home, right?“ It was more a statement than a question.

“I don’t just do it because it is my job, you know?“

“Listen, I think you should take a break from all that Stargate stuff.“

“If you are inviting me to go to another ice hockey game –“

“Nope, no hockey, something different.“ He interrupted the scientist.

”And where would that be?“ Daniel was getting a bit annoyed.

“It’s a surprise!“ Jack’s sloppy grin crawled back to his face.

“Jack..“ Daniel said, pretending to be angry at him. The other one knew it meant he had already convinced the archaeologist.

“You need me to drive you home to get some things?“ he asked, grin widening.

“Nah, I think I will still find some of my things at your place.“

Jack smiled solemnly at that comment. They became good friends over the past two years and it wasn’t the first time they were going to each other’s homes after work. Most of the time, they just sat in the living room, Jack drinking beer and Daniel reading. Sometimes they talked, but mostly they just set in silent. Jack loved those moments; he loved to watch Daniel with his face buried in some books, glasses sliding down his nose. Sometimes, Jack got ice hockey tickets for them and after the game they stayed at Jack’s place. Of course, Daniel slept in the guest room since they weren’t in a relationship. That thought made Jack’s heart sink. He wished that Daniel wasn’t only into women. But Daniel hadn’t made any signs otherwise.

***

They drove home mostly in silence. Daniel had chosen some pop music radio channel – which was strange, since he mostly listened to jazz at home, but when they were driving in his car, he always chose pop music (something about trying to still be up-to-date with today’s music). Now he was watching the scenery changing outside the car; Jack knew because he couldn’t stop looking at him every few minutes – even though he should be watching the road ahead instead.

***

“Go order a pizza, I still need to do some things outside!“ said Jack after they’d arrived at his place and were now standing in the hallway. About half an hour later – Jack already done with whatever it was he was doing outside – the doorbell rang. Jack stood up from the sofa and soon after he came back with a pizza.

“Oh, you ordered pepperoni! Damn, that’s my favourite, Dan, how did you know?“, asked Jack with a wide grin after he’d opened the box.

“You told me half a year ago while we were on that planet where you drank that cactus milk, remember?“

“You remembered what I told you back then?“ Jack was both surprised that Daniel remembered it and the same time, a shudder went through his body as memories of him getting again drugged by people who thought he would like it swished through his brain.

***

“Come, put your jacket back on, we’re going on a ride!“, said Jack after they’d eaten and cleaned up.

“But Jack, it’s already nine pm, where do you want to go?“

“Still a surprise,“ said Jack with a wink.

Daniel was looking at him with a suspicious look but stood up and went to the hallway. “Fine, I’ll go with you.“ It wasn’t as if he didn’t trust Jack. He would trust him his life without doubts, already had many times.

They drove away from the city lights. It was a cool, moonless summer night and the horizon was still a bit yellow, even though the sun had set a while ago. When they finally stopped, it was completely dark. Jack parked next to a corn field and the only light came from the car and the stars shining in the cloudless sky. Daniel stepped out, Jack was already busy taking something out of the trunk.

“Why did you bring me here?“, asked Daniel, shivering as a light breeze came up. “Jack?“ He asked, going to the back of the car when he didn’t get an answer.

“Ah, there you are,“ said Jack while he took two plastic chairs out of the trunk. “Here, take these.“ He shoved the chairs in Daniel’s arms.

“What should I do with them?“

“Wait a second.“ He turned back to the trunk and took a telescope and a flashlight out of it. Then he went to the front of the car and positioned it in the middle of the dirt road. Daniel was following him and placed the chairs next to it. They both sat down and Jack started adjusting the telescope.

“So you took me out here to look at the stars?“

“Don’t say it like that, it sounds cheesy when you say it like that...“

“And how should I describe it then?“

“I took you out here to look at the stars.“

“What the hell is the difference, Jack?“

“None.“

„Oh, right, why didn’t I think of that?“ Jack didn’t need to turn and look to know it was sarcasm. He wouldn’t see his face anyway in the dark. He could still imagine it of course. It wasn’t the sarcastic face he made at work, when Jack again wasn’t "correctly" reacting to something that made Daniel geek out. It was another sarcastic face, where he was grinning. He especially loved Daniel’s eyes when he was looking at him like that; they always glistened with this spark that reminded him of a mischievous young boy. Damn, just imagining it made him want to watch his face more.

“Here, look through this.“

“And what is it I should be able to see?“

“You see the five bright stars that form a ‘w‘-shape?“

“...Yeah“, said Daniel after a while.

“That’s Cassiopeia.“

“Cassiopeia... Ah, yes, she was an Ethiopian queen in Greek mythology, known to be pretty vain since she always boasted to be by far the most prettiest woman in the world. Her husband was King Cepheus and their daughter was Andromeda. They were placed next to each other among the stars after Cassiopeia enraged Poseidon by boasting that Andromeda and she herself were more beautiful than the Nereids.“ He turned to Jack. “Nereids are sea nymphs.“

“I know that,“ the brown-eyed man said automatically. They both knew he didn’t but Daniel as always didn’t call him out on it. “And theoretically, I could show you the constellation named Cepheus, but the form is pretty complex, so I won’t be able to tell you how it looks like – hey, you’re freezing! Wait a minute.“ He looked at his watch (thank God that it glowed in the dark), hurried to the car and came back with a blanket.

“Here,“ he said, after adjusting the blanket around him, “better?“

„Yes.“

 _It smells like Jack!_ Daniel thought and absently added a “thanks“ while he cuddled himself more in the blanket. Then he suddenly jerked up to see multiple shooting stars.

“Whoa, what’s that?“

Jack followed his gaze and then looked back to his watch. “It’s a meteor shower.“ He turned the telescope so that Daniel could watch it. “Here, it’s even better through the telescope.“

While the younger one was fascinated by the meteor shower, the older man was leaning to him and whispered into his ear: “It’s called the Perseids and they happen every August when the meteor Swift-Tuttle comes close to earth. It’s called the Perseids because you can always see it happening in the constellation Perseus.“

Daniel was too drawn to the spectacle that was happening above them to realise how close they were, he didn’t even give one of his ancient mythology lessons.

“Don’t forget to make your wish,“ whispered Jack, lying an arm around his shoulders.

“Huh?“, Daniel suddenly turned to him, then looked to Jack’s arm, then back to Jack. Wouldn’t it be so dark, Jack would have seen how the redness was crawling up his cheeks.

“Your wish, don’t you know the tradition?“

“Oh, um, yes, I.. know the tradition.“ Daniel was glad that it was dark, because he could feel the redness spreading up to the tips of his ears.

“So? What did you wish?“ Jack pulled him closer, feeling a wave of confidence sweeping over him.

“I, um.. you don’t tell them, or they won’t get true.“

 _Get yourself together, Daniel_ , he silently told himself, _you’re acting like a teenager in love!_ It wasn't the first time Jack had sort of hugged him, he had been getting into Daniel’s personal space pretty often lately when he thought about that.

“Some wishes come true faster if you tell them.” Jack's voice was pulling him back to the present.

“And some wishes you already know are never going to come true..“ A sad, silent sigh has escaped Daniel as he said that.

Jack watched him silently and tried to ignore the sharp pain in his heart. “Well, “ he stood abruptly, “I think we should go back, should we?“

“Uh, ehm, yes, of course.“

They took the stuff back to the trunk. “You’re still cold?”, Jack asked, before closing it.

“Yeah, a bit,“ he lied. It wasn’t really a lie, he wasn’t sweating, so he wasn’t hot either, right?

They drove back in silence, the news on the radio playing quietly so as not to wake Daniel, who was sleeping in the passenger seat next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you liked my first fic!  
> I just finished watching season one of SG1 and I ship these two already so much, haha.  
> 


End file.
